


Noon Year's Day

by IcedFireFrenzy



Series: Adventures in LazyTown [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Awkward Silences, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic™, Multi, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, Parties, Seriously though it's so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/pseuds/IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: Since the children of LazyTown go to bed at an early hour, the citizens decide to hold a New Year's party in the afternoon for them.





	1. At Noon

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was meant to be uploaded BEFORE New Year's Day was looming (it's about 11:30 in California right now). Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, here's a little something happy for 2017.

Balloons. Balloons _everywhere_.

Stephanie looks around the Town Hall office, proud of everyone's work. The liners are streamed, the balloons are blown up, and the beverages are in buckets. The towering cake is placed on a round table placed specially for the dessert.

Everything is absolutely ready for Noon Year's.

"I can't believe the year is almost over now," Stephanie mutters to herself, looking downward. She begins to rub her chin, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. She wonders if there is anything else that needs to be done, though she thinks of none. She looks up again, finding her uncle bring in a few bowls of snacks.

"Need any help Uncle Milford?" the girl asks, seeing him struggle.

"Oh no, sweetie, I'm fine," the Mayor responds, mildly struggling with two of the bowls. Just as they were about to fall, Stephanie runs over and catches them, a few pretzels falling out. The balding man sighs in relief, stuttering a quick thank you to his niece. She nods in return, placing the bowls on a nearby table.

"Are you sure you don't need to bring in anything else?" she asks skeptically, turning around to face her uncle.

"I'm absolutely certain, but can you pick up those pretzels for me? I need to stay by the door to welcome guests."

"Sure!" She bends down to pick up the salty food, barely registering her uncle's exit. Once she has them in her hands, she stands up and walks to the trash can, sliding them off her palms. She dusts the crumbs off her hands and looks around the room once more, a satisfied smile creeping onto her face. However, that smile quickly disappears when she hears something rustling in the plants outside.

"Hello?" Stephanie calls out, opening the window. She quickly glances below, finding a certain villain crouched in the flower bed. She cocks her head: "Robbie Rotten?"

"Gah!" Robbie squeaks, greatly startled by her address. He flails his right arm, valiantly trying to keep balanced. Unfortunately, his efforts are in vain; he falls backward, dirtying his suit. It takes everything in Stephanie to not laugh at the sight. Robbie looks up at the girl, seeing her concerted efforts. He frowns quickly and stands up, brushing off some of the soil on his outfit. When he finishes, he turns to look at the girl, his lip curling at her inquisitive stare. "What, you've never seen a person fall before?"

"I have," she replies, crossing her arms, "but I'm just wondering why you were hiding under the window?"

"I just wanted to see if anyone else was here," he justifies, straightening his vest.

"There isn't. You can come in if you want; you were invited."

"I was." There is a small silence between the two, rapidly becoming uncomfortable for them both. Clearing his throat, Robbie says, "Well, I best get in." With a quick wave, he speeds away to the front.

"Wait, Robbie!" she shouts, momentarily stopping the villain. "You still have dirt on the back of your suit!" Hearing this, he panics and frantically starts wiping the back of his thighs, hoping to remove said dirt.

"I'll just change inside!" he tells her before hurrying off. Once he is out of her sight, he snaps his fingers and teleports into the bathroom. Feeling slightly dizzy, he leans over the sink and mentally prepares himself to change his outfit. After a minute, he spins, a purple tornado forming as he accelerates. Robbie stops suddenly, his new outfit fitting perfectly. He chuckles, straightening the lapels on his magenta lapels. He pauses to check himself in the mirror, seeing how the fuchsia suit him.

"My, do I look like Glanni," he mutters, raising an eyebrow in realization. He doesn't say anything further, instead smirking and adjusting his suit one last time. He reaches for the doorknob, but someone else opens the door. His hand recoils in shock, seeing a boy in yellow quickly push the door in Robbie's direction. Both males shriek when they see the other, their hands reaching for their own chests.

"Robbie Rotten!" Stingy exclaims after catching his breath.

"Stinky!" Robbie calls shortly after. The boy gasps, taken abac by the incorrect guess.

"Stingy!"

"Whatever."

"How did you get here? And where did you get that suit? I want it!"

"First off, I was here before you were, " the villain begins, using his fingers to count out his points, "secondly, I made this suit myself; lastly, you cannot have my suit!"

"But it's _mine_!" Stingy starts reaching for it, his hands making grabbing motions. In self-defense, Robbie spins the boy away from him, accidentally using magic on him. After the spin, Stingy is wearing a yellow version of Robbie's suit. The kid gasps again, this time with happiness. "Wow, Robbie, thanks!" Before Robbie can say a word, the boy runs back to the main room. With a defeated sigh, he exits the bathroom and follows Stingy's path. Less than a minute later, he sees everyone in LazyTown, including Sportacus. Much to his dismay, everyone turns to look at him, mostly with surprise.

"Hey Robbie!" the elf greets, waving enthusiastically.

"Hi Sportaflop," says Robbie tersely, crossing his arms.

"How did you get in here?" Stephanie asks, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You know, I'm just sneaky. It's... villain stuff." The girl was not completely satisfied with that answer, but she drops the topic with a shrug and starts a conversation with Ziggy. Soon enough, everyone is back to talking and eating, though Robbie decides to stay close to the food. Sportacus sees the taller man looking mildly uncomfortable, but as he begins to find his way over to the villain, Miss Busybody taps her fork against a glass.

"Okay everyone, it's 11:59!" she shouts, putting down the glass and fork. There is excited chatter amongst the group, preparing for the pseudo-New Year to arrive. Sportacus moves over to Robbie, suppressing the urge to backflip in the somewhat crowded space. Robbie looks at the hero once he is close enough, an eyebrow arching in curiosity.

"Hello again," the villain says quietly.

"Hey Robbie," Sportacus returns in the same tone, pulling out a small piece of candy for Robbie. The brunette accepts the candy hesitantly, murmuring a quick thanks to the elf.

"Only 15 more seconds!" Miss Busybody shouts shrilly, shimmying in excitement. "Does everyone have someone to kiss." Everyone mutters their affirmations but Robbie, though the only one to notice was the hero.  
"Here we go! Ten, nine, eight," she starts off, quickly followed by everyone else's counting. Robbie grumbles, but when the elf squeezes his arm lightly, he begins to lead the count.

"Five, four, three, two, one, Happy Noon Year!" Everyone begins to cheer excitedly, waving their hands in the air. Bessie grabs Milford and gives him a quick kiss on the lips; Stephanie pecks Pixel on the cheek the same time Trixie does the same to Stingy; Ziggy kisses his lollipop, hugging it afterward; and Sportacus kisses Robbie's cheek, a small blush growing on both their faces.

"Aww," Stephanie sighs, catching the sight of the friendly rivals. She winks at the two before turning around and hugging anyone she can reach. The magical beings see her winks, both wearing dumbfounded expressions.

"So," Robbie drawls, "She saw that happen."

"Yes she did," the elf chuckles, pulling the taller man into a bear hug. The only thing Robbie can do is hide the pain from the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

"11:50 PM, New Year's Eve, and I'm all alone," Robbie laments. He sighs dramatically, continuing to stare at the clock. "What to do until the new year." He begins to whistle absentmindedly, tapping his hands on his fluffy orange chair to no particular rhythm. "Ugh, I'm bored!" He stands up and brushes off his clothing, huffing and puffing unnecessarily. The villain decides to go outside, dragging himself up the hatch. Once he reaches the top, he opens the entrance and climbs out, being hit with a surprisingly warm breeze. It was rather unusual to not see snow at this point in the winter, but a warm breeze was practically unheard of in LazyTown.

The gangly man is hit with another small gust, taking him out of his reverie. He checks his pocket watch: only 11:53. _Darn_ , he thinks, a scowl forming on his face. He puts it back gingerly, though his actions become harsher once he straightens out its chain. He stomps his way to the Town Square, smiling at the familiar sight. No kids, no noise; it's a dream come true for him. He decides to slow his pace and walk to his favorite bench. The villain sighs happily, lying down with nothing but silence accompanying him. Again, he checks the time: it's merely 11:55.

"God bless, could this time go _any_ slower?" he asks to no one.

"Not really," a young girl's voice answers him. For the second time today, he is startled to the point of falling. He falls off his bench, face first into the ground. He was grateful the area was made for children, for the material making up the ground was somewhat softer than concrete. With a groan, he rolls himself over, finding a pink-haired girl staring at him.

"Again?" Robbie asks, irritation lacing his voice.

"Apparently," Stephanie chuckles, a twinkle in her eye. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same question." He sees the girl push up her sleeve and look at her wrist. "Let me guess, 11:58?"

"You're good," she replies, smirking. She pulls her sweater sleeve back down. She walks around, stopping in front of the fallen man. Stephanie offers a small to him, and he accepts her offer. She nearly tumbles, but she holds her ground. Once he's back on his feet, he takes out his watch. "Only thirty more seconds before the new year." They both sit down on the bench. Stephanie pulls out her tablet, finding a countdown.

"Look, we only have fifteen more seconds!" she says excitedly. Robbie finds himself smiling, looking at her tablet. Once the clock reaches ten, they quietly begin to count in unison.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," Stephanie quickly grabs the villain's in anticipation, "five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" They hug each other, happy to see a new year enter. They both wish for change, undoubtedly for the better. Robbie looks down at the girl, who seems to be shutting down her tablet.

"What brought you out here?" the villain asks out of the blue. Stephanie is unfazed by the sudden question.

"I was awake and no one else was. I was hoping to find someone who was awake," she answers simply with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I was just bored," he replies in the same tone, shrugging nonchalantly. "I didn't want to do nothing before a major event."

"You, Robbie Rotten, not wanting to be lazy?" she gasps dramatically. She begins to laugh after that small performance. Robbie seems to chuckle despite himself, soon dissolving into laughter. After a couple of minutes, the duo calms down, the younger one beginning to yawn. Again, she looks at her watch: "12:07. That went fast."

"It really did," the villain agrees, catching her yawn. He stretches his arms, hearing a satisfying crack coming from his spine. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he sees the girl cringe. He smirks lightly, careful enough to keep it hidden from her. He puts down his arms, feeling infinitely better. Before he can register what is happening, Stephanie snuggles into his arm and falls asleep. Not having the heart or the strength to pick her up or move her, he lets her sleep peacefully. He yawns again, his head leaning against the wall.

* * *

That morning, when Sportacus is jogging around the tiny town, he runs across the site of Robbie and Stephanie sleeping on the bench. He chuckles lightly before looking at his wristwatch: only 6:15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually meant to be a Sportarobbie chapter, but I could not resist the idea of some Robbie and Stephanie bonding.
> 
> Also, I've never actually finished a fix before! I'm slightly proud of myself!


End file.
